wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zul'Drak
|Gr. Siedlungen=Gundrak |Anführer =Frostkönig Malakk |Zugehörigkeit =unabhängig |Gebiet =Nordosten von Nordend }} Zul'Drak ist ein Gebiet im Osten von Nordend.Es ist das Heim derDrakkari und ihrer Hauptstadt Gundrak.Zul'Drak ist Eigetum der Drakkari, hier ziehen ihre Jagdtrupps ungestört durchs Land.Doch ihr Weltreich liegt in Trümmern, seine Ruinen ragen überall aus dem Schnee.Die Geißel hat die westlichen Grenzen durchbrochen, und hofft auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt zu zuschlagen.Das Klima ist das grausamste der Länder des Ostens,es ist kälter als im heulenden Fjord und denGrizzlyhügeln, und weniger schön als die Sturmgipfel.Zul'Drak ist auch das dichtbevölkerste von allen, die meisten Einwohner sind Eistrolle. Die meisten anderen Rassen meiden dieses Land, aus gutem Grund, und reisen meist über die Grizzlyhügel oder die Drachenöde um die Gebiete im Westen,Dalaran und die Sturmgipfel etwa, zu erreichen.Der einizige Grund dieses Land zu bereisen ist die Drakkari zu treffen, und das am Besten mit einer Privatarmee. Die Drakkari sind verrückt geworden, aus Angst vor der Niederlage gegen die Geißel haben sie die Loa geopfert.Mit ihrer Macht hoffen Sie auf den Sieg.Die Argentumdämmerung bekämpft diese Versuche, und die Geißel hier ebenfalls.Die Zandalari sind gekommen um das Wissen und die Kultur der Drakkari zu retten.Das Gebiet von Zul'drak ist ein gewaltiges Ziggurat, was man sehen würde wenn der Schnee und der Wald verschwunden wären. Wenn Spieler dieses Land erreichen, stellen Sie fest das die Geißel das Land bei der Argentumwache am erreichen ist, hier kämpfen drei Parteien gegeneinader, und man kann schnell dazwischen gerraten. Der größte Teil der Bewohner Zul'draks sind die Geißel,Neruber und die verrückten Drakkari, auch einige Wasserelementare,welche von den Drakkari beschworen worden sind um die Geißel zu bekämpfen, machen Reisenden das Leben schwer.Der Argetumkreuzzug verfügt über gut befestigte Posten, aber auch die Geißel ist gut dabei,nahe der Ebenwacht, nahe Gun'drak. Die noch vorhandenen, aber geschwächten Loa sind im Norden zu finden. Geschichte Die Eistrolle sind eine der ältesten Rassen Nordends. Sie siedelten schon vor der großen Teilung in Zul'Drak und bauten dort Häuser, und dort bald gewaltige Monumente.Sie verließen nie ihre Heimat, aus die wenigen die nach Süden zogen und die Stämme der Winteräxte und der Frostmänen gründeten.Die Drakkari kämpften in vielen Kriegen gegen die Furlborgs von Grizzlemaw. Drakkari sind seher teritoriale Lebewesen, sie halten ihre Reviere in einem festen Griff, und jeder Stamm bekämpft Eindringlinge die sich in ihr Jagdgebiet wagen.Doch irgendwann stieß ein Stamm besonders hervor, er unterwarf zum Beispiel einen feindlichen Stamm, er machte seine Krieger zu Sklaven, zwang sie Behausungen gür Sie zu errichten, nahm aber die Kinder des unterlegenen Stamms auf und machte Sie zu Mitgliedern des eigenen Stamms.Ao wuchs dieser Stamm und bezwang Feind für Feind.Schließlich waren sie die Herren von Zul'drak. Aufmüpfige Stämme wurden vernichtet.Stämme die diese Vorherrschaft akzeptierten durften ihr Land behalten, mussten dem herrschenden Stamm aber dienen.Ab da begann die Zeitrechnung der Drakkari.Der herrschende Stamm errichtete Gundrak, und der Frostkönig,Herr des dominanten Stamms, erlaubte den kleineren Stämmem Kriege zu führen, das sollte sie stark und agressiv halten.Er koordiniert die Grenzpatroullien,regelte die Zusammenkommen aller Stämme und die Kriegsführung als eine große Armee.Die Häuptlinge hielten diese Vorgehensweise für töricht, doch als sie das erste Mal auf die untoten Krieger der Geißel trafen, sollte sich ihre Meinung ändern.Durch diese Taktik konnte ein weiterer Vorstoß der Geißel bis jetzt verhindert werden.Die Untoten behaupten aber die Trollhochburg Drak'tharon im Süden erobert zu haben. Bewohner und Kultur Zul'drak ist die Heimat der Drakkari-Eistrolle.Man nimmt an das ihre Kultur schon lange vor der großen Teilung existierte und für Jahrtausende ausgelebt wurde.Es ist unglaublich, denn ein so karges Land schafft es scheinbar tausende fleischfressende Trolle zu ernähren.Gut für Sie, denn in diesem Land leben zahlreiche Tierarten, und viele Herden durchstreifen dieses Land auf ihren Märschen.Drakkari sind unagenehme,gemeine Babaren.Sie sind größer als alle anderen Trollvölker, nur die Zandalari sind größer.Diese rohen Zeitgenossen meiden lange Verhandlungen und lösen ihre Differenzen mit Gewalt.Diese Barbaren nutzen dunkles Voodoo und beten Geister und die Loa an.Sie sind Kanibalen, sie fressen ihre Artgenossen und Fremde roh. Das einizige was Drakkari respektieren ist Stärke, und alles was sie von anderen wollen ist Angst, und ihr Fleisch.Zum Glück leben die Drakkari in Stämmen die sich oft bekriegen.Sie schlachten sich wegen den banalsten Dingen ab, oft weil ein anderer Stamm zu nahe an die Grenzen gekommen sind.Diese Lebensart hällt die Trollpopulation klein, und kein anderes Volk will hier leben. Geographie thumb|386pxZul'Drak ist ein gewaltiges Tal das zwischen den Sturmgipfeln, den Grizzlyhügeln und Dalaran liegt.Die Bäume hier sind kleiner als die im Süden, aber zahlreich und aufrecht stehend, ein perfektes Versteck für lauernde Eistrolle.Einige andere Pflanzen durchbrechen die Schneedecke, zusammen mit gefrohrenen Gewässern und Bäumen prägen Sie das Landschaftsbild.Auch die Ruinen der gefallenen Trollimperien ragen überall empor, die meisten zerstört vom Krieg, weniger wurden sie verlassen.Das Tal ist reich bevölkert, die Drakkari-Eistrolle,die Wendigos, Wölfe und einige andere Lebewesen leben hier.Furlborgs von Grizzlemaw dringen hier oft ein, zur Jagd und zum Kampf mit den Drakkari.Die Eistrolle patrollieren an den Grenzen, sie verjagen oder töten im ernstfall jeden Eindringling.Überall im Land liegen Eistrolldörfer verstreut, einfache Plätze mit kleinen Hütten die eine große Halle umrunden.Einige von ihnen liegen neben oder auf den alten Ruinen dieses großen Volkes.Oft haben die Trolle sie in kleinerem Maße wieder aufgebaut und neu verziehrt.Die einzige große Siedlung ist Gundrak, die Hauptstadt.Ein weiteres Stück großer Trollarchitektur ist ein gewaltiges Äquadukt das einst ganz Zul'drak bewässert hat. World of Warcraft Medien thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Wrath of the Lich King Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Gebiet Kategorie:Zone